The Angel who Lives in Umbra
by FionaGina
Summary: The world in peace and Yugi as queen, there seems to be no more adventure. However, he and the rest of the Shadow Realm never knew the mission of the angel inside of Yugi. Given angel's perplex rules, it seems the mission was not only incomplete but passed on to Yugi and it must be fulfilled or the world is turned on its head.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

 _. ._

The beats were slow. And they continued.

 _. ._

Yugi squirmed in his positon, flapping for an alarm. He groaned and nudged the familiar weight of Ryou on his stomach.

 _. ._

Ryou shifted off him. Yugi relaxed into the rocky fold out bed he was on. And then he was aware of the death smell pervading the hospital. Groggily, Yugi lifted his head from the hospital couch. Ryou sat on an arm waiting for him. Yugi stretched, popping each vertebra and forced his eyelids open. The scene remained the same.

 _One Year Earlier_

 _Try it on, he said. It works, he said. It totally suits you he said. That boy has too much power over this old heart,_ thought Sugoroku as he descended down the rather elaborate flight of stairs to Yugi's wedding.

He huffed reaching the end and followed the servant to his seat. Next to him were Ryou and Akefia both cracking up over something funny. To the other side stood that tall man who vaguely resembled Dark Magician; his name started with an "m" but for now, Sugoroku could not remember. And then the aisle beside his had the other council as Yugi introduced them: the muscle men, the boy prince, the people of Atlantis, and many others. He checked his montsuki. It showed wear and tear from the years, however it miraculously fit. He sighed.

"My grandson's wedding at eighteen," he muttered.

Sadly, the Dark Magician-look-a-like caught wind. He leaned over Sugoroku and stared at him. Sugoroku held the gaze until he saw the look to be affable concern instead of challenge.

"I understand your worry, Motou-sama," he said in a soothing tone. "I have three of my own and one will most likely be engaged in the coming months."

He gestured to a small group off the side, idling with that Atem person. Among them stood Marik, in parade rest, but relaxed. Remy gesticulated with his hands a story that the girls were infatuated with. Sugoroku nodded.

"You let your children marry so young," he said.

Dark Ma—no, Mahad looked at him. "We live long and lose much in that time. For the chance of finding that one person who will endure with us is possible, then we take it and never let go."

Mahad was far off in this speech, however Sugoroku paled slightly. He begrudgingly accepted Yugi's love for this king long ago, but that did not mean he was assuaged in the fact his little grandson was married at fifteen. The children had tried to give him varying stories of how that happened and what he understood from the muddle was Yugi's life was in danger and the only way to save was marriage. Sugoroku huffed and leaned into his seat. The procession would begin soon and loathe as he was to admit, he wanted to see his grandson walk down the aisle.

 _Months Previous_

"No," Sugoroku said.

"But Grandpa—"

"No."

"Motou-sama, allow me to—"

"No."

"Gramps, listen—"

"Don't you call me gramps!" yelled Sugoroku.

Jonounchi furled in his wings at the power of the man's voice. Sugoroku stared down each of the occupants of the room. Atem, holding Yugi's hand, Seth standing ramrod straight, glaring back, Mokuba and that boy—Noah—huddled on the couch and lastly, the priest, Shadi. On the living room table lain out was a scrap book of wedding plans and diorama of seating arrangements. Sugoroku gently picked out the figurine meant to be him. It was a mauve colored affair with his signature bandanna. Also, upon it, was Yugi's puzzle; it was finished the year before and Yugi wore it always. To him, it was a gaudy fashion choice, but apparently the gift from the king meant to link him and Yugi together, even in otherworlds.

Sugoroku breathed in slowly. "I will not be attending this," he said. Before any objections, he said, "Unless you have the wedding here."

"But Grandpa," said Yugi, "we can't. I need to strengthen the marriage bond in the Shadow Realm. Atem says though our bond is strong, it is still easily ripped because I am here and he is there." Yugi punctuated this by adding his second hand with Atem's. Together they had made a field around their ring fingers.

"Furthermore," began Seth from the wall. "We are inclined to continuing this without you, sir, and just be as happy."

"No," said Atem. "Seth, you know our rules and theirs. Sugoroku must accept this or we will have more trouble." There was a steely stone to Atem's words that had Sugoroku flinching. It was almost as if they threaten to take Yugi again, but he knew that was unacceptable. Yugi's eyes were cast down after Atem spoke.

 _He's been having that sad look for a while now. I can't figure out what's causing it. Could it be that he knows he has to leave?_ thought Sugoroku.

Obviously, a marriage led to children leaving home, but Yugi had been married for almost three years now, however without a proper wedding and his grandson being still a child, Yugi stayed home. Sugoroku wanted his grandson. He also wanted him to remain on his plain of existence. Sugoroku rubbed his hands together. The creatures were awaiting his decision.

"First tell me how this goes, and then I will consider it."

 _The Wedding_

It was so strange. Sugoroku watched as the Priest held Yugi's and the king's hands together as they chanted along. The rings glowed dimly and this part was just tradition. Mahad and his wife-er, Isis?- sat next to him, fisting each other and gazing beyond the dais to something long ago. They were reliving their wedding.

Sugoroku remembered seeing his son's wedding.

It was awful.

Nanami was six months along and showed little. Her dress was borrowed and she struggled in the heels she insisted on wearing. Fahim stood by the judge as he drowsily read the ceremonial wedding speech.

Sugoroku watched as he did then, the two opposites holding hands passively. Nanami rubbed her stomach distractedly as Yugi's wings quiver in anticipation. Fahim had lost weight when he realized digs in Peru, Mexico, and Indian would need to be held off. Atem seemed to be breaking his face with his smile.

 _I feel as if this is what all that heartache was worth_ , thought Sugoroku as the two were announced married and waved to the adoring crowd. _Yes_ , he thought seeing the joyful misty eyes of his grandson, _This is worth it all_.

The ceremony concluded, Yugi and the gang headed to the dining hall. He caught Grandpa before. Holding his elder's hand always made him flinch now, but after some practice he hid it well. Yugi knew Grandpa's time was coming. He would go peacefully, but the lead up to it was long and painful. Yugi grimaced minutely at that thought.

"Attention," yelled his Atem. "I have prepared a show with my cousin on this day of most wonderful days." He gestured for Seth to come out of the crowd, to which Kisara had to shove out.

"Thank you, sister of my kin," Atem said.

He grabbed Seth before he could escape. Yugi noticed he seemed uneasy about something and furiously whispered into Atem's ear, to which he ignored.

"I am happy to announce, that after long years of only having the bare means for our traditions and ceremonies, that we have reached an age where our feasts are the greatest," to this the crowd cheered, "our music mirthfully played," the musicians began a medley of bangs and plucks, "and especially a time for dances."

At this the crowd erupted in loud succession of awe and astonishment. Yugi could help but notice some nervousness, but he had no time to analyze it as two guards hoisted him upon a moving dais and then hoisted Grandpa. They were above all and Yugi say Atem smile brightly as Ryou brought out flaming knives. Seth took a breath and seemed to accept whatever fate was happening.

"To my love, Yugi, I will share with you a dance that once was done at all royal weddings, but alas has had to hold off. Until tonight!"

That was the only warning Yugi had before Seth and Atem started a complicated routine of jumps, kicks, and flaming knife juggling. Gradpa stared, mouth agape, as the speed increased. Yugi was gladly able to follow the pattern. For each knife tossed, the receiver had a kick, and the knife tossed to the other was a spin of jumps.

"What is this called?" Yugi asked the guard holding his right.

"Your highness, it the Mamousami," the guard said.

"Oh," Yugi replied. He was still lost in some words, so he continued to watch.

The dance sped up and the fires extinguished until Seth had all of them except two. He aimed them Atem, who caught three in his arms, one between his toes, and the final was thrown high so it landed in his throat.

"Oh, dear brother, to each other, we are unkind," Seth sang, "But to see you now I know that your heart entwined." He walked slowly to Atem. "From this day, may you never part." He arrived to Atem and yanked the knife from his throat. Yugi gasped, but saw no harm. "For you have proven the love of Shadow art. With blaze and iron, you fought. For love is a road rough. So, go ahead and claim your bride. All has been mended and revised."

Atem dropped the knives and ran to Yugi who in turn flew to him. They collided together perfectly.

 _Present_

Yugi sat in the back breaking chair as Ryou went to fetch sustenance. He could see Grandpa's life trickling away as the minutes passed. Machines only read the body, but the spirits were the true life support and when they dwindled…

Yugi shook as he saw the last light of Grandpa's thread diminish. It was at the top of the bed.

"So, the old tales had some truth," he said.

Standing across the bed was a man. Not particularly dressed or with scythe with a skeleton face. Just a man. He could be the stranger on the bus, an accountant, and maybe a tourist foreign to Japan. He was well dressed in a beige suit with no tie and had a pocket book in his right hand with a fountain pen in the left.

"Yes," he said as a greeting. "Not everything you read is fiction. Humans do remember their short deaths and the details do emerge in dreams or nightmares." He put the notebook down and looked at Yugi.

Yugi finally lifted his head. The man had short brown hair, clean shaven, and his eyes had no pupils.

"Humans see what they want, Half-Angel. I am simply presenting myself as it is tradition with the elderly and young children. They are easily startled." He spoke in a soft tone, as if giving a seminar.

Yugi shuddered. "Will…Will I see Grandpa?"

The man nodded. With a small smile he crossed out something in his notebook. The machines beat rapidly in the small room, but the barrage of nurses and doctors coming in did not notice the three walk out of the room.

Grandpa walked with ease as he had not done in passing years and looked longingly at his only grandson. Yugi's tear streaks were dried and he gave a secret smile and squeezed the translucent hand.

The man coughed.

"I do not wish to be rude, but I must keep a schedule. The tanks in East Europe are not taking their time and some are desperate need of relief."

"Quiet!" Grandpa yelled. He looked at Yugi again.

"I am here, always, Yugi," he said placing his hands in Yugi's.

"I know," said Yugi. "Now go and say hi to Grandma."

The young man let go and both the man and Grandpa were gone.

"I missed it," said Ryou as he stumbled across Yugi.

The Queen nodded and gestured for them to leave. On the roof of the hospital, Yugi opened the portal home with his bags and Ryou's at their feet. Ryou went in first with the luggage. Yugi spread his wings. There was no sadness to be found on his being. Grandpa was better and he returned to his kingdom and his family.


	2. Chapter 2

Yugi sighed for the umpteenth time. Ryou had been counting; his Queen was upset and he knew why, but, more importantly, he could not do anything for the melancholy mood of the angel. Yugi shuffled his deck absentmindedly as Ryou refilled his majesty's tea. Today was Sugoroku's birthday.

The Queen drank his tea with the same concentration as he shuffled his card deck. Ryou convinced Yugi to tea on the balcony, but that did nothing. He twiddled his thumbs hoping they would have the answer for to cheer up the despondent Queen.

"Ryou," Yugi said. Ryou jumped at his name, but recovered and bowed. Yugi hummed with a small smile. "I know what you are thinking and yes, my friend, your thoughts are transparent."

"Your Majesty," Ryou bowed again. "It is the duty of the Queen's servants to ensure their continual happiness. You are aware the past queens and consorts were seldom of nobility, much less royal blood, and that the adjustments were diffi—"

"I have proven myself time and time again," Yugi teasingly chided.

"Yes," Ryou blushed. "However, it does not make the transition easier."

"Grandpa would have liked it here," Yugi whispered.

Ryou sniffed. Despite it all, he missed the cantankerous old man. It was like having a grandfather of his own.

"I suppose when he gave it a chance, he was still young," Ryou blurted; he then facepalmed.

"Yeah, down here that is. Up there, the age he was is pretty old. People were astonished that he worked so long hours and was as spry in his seventies. More so when he took me in," Yugi said. He sighed again.

"I can imagine," said Ryou. He went down on all fours and crawled into Yugi's lap. Yugi huffed, but allowed the cuddle. Ryou smirked. "When the king took me as a real servant, not a slave, so many of the warriors we fought with made him out to be mad. Then Akefia stepped in and challenged anyone who knew the ruined castle better than me," Ryou stopped as he purred. Yugi was quite gentle with he stroked the neko's ears. "I think that's when I knew I was worth more than what my kind was bred for and that Akefia's love was everlasting."

"I wish more of you would talk about those days," said Yugi. "I've read them from the scholars, but I know most of you were there."

Ryou rubbed his face against Yugi's chest. "It is…unpleasant at the best. Most of us, I included, would rather forget the time Zork ruled and ravaged these lands."

"I'm aware," said Yugi. "Yami only brings it up at night when he's half asleep. I don't want to upset anyone, but I feel like there are parts missing."

Ryou bit his bottom lip. He could not respond to that because the reign of that beast, even after all these years, laid fresh on his mind. Ryou nuzzled into Yugi some more and eventually let the heart beat soothe him off to sleep.

Yugi patted his dozing friend. An advantage of being a Half-Angel was definitely feeling others states of minds. Although, seeing mortals deaths had its toll. Yugi hummed a bit incoherently as he started to rock Ryou back and forth on his lap. He had grown stronger since Battle City.

The last years of his high school passed so quickly that it was all a blur by the time Yami and he discussed the wedding. He had no real business today, with Seth and Yami gone for the Mountains and Kisara taking the kids to the Founders Ceremony in the capital. He huffed again.

 _Maybe I could meet up with them later_ , he thought. _It's a nice day and I know they're worried._

Yugi sighed. He knew what today was, as it had been for the past 25 years. Grandpa's birthday, two weeks after his death; the first year he sobbed and could not muster much strength to leave the bed. In the anniversaries that followed, it became a reflexive period. One to be done alone because everyone worried; it was nice but suffocating, especially Yami and Mana. So, for the most part, the family would find excuses to leave the palace for political journeys or festivals. If they were unlucky, they would avoid Yugi. Ryou had it the hardest because his job was to always remain by Yugi's side.

The Queen patted his friend's head again.

"You look snug in a bug in a rug with li'l pugs," said Bathsheba.

"Bathsheba, what brings you by?" asked Yugi.

"Oh, nuthin'",said the angel. She flitted closer and made herself some tea. "You knew I was here."

"Yes, and please tell me soon, because I can't talk and keep Ryou asleep."

"Why can't I just drop by to wish you condolences or happiness?" She pouted and crossed her arms, tea cup floating in mid-air.

Yugi gently moved his hand to pinch the bridge of his nose. "You show up only to tell me things. I have not seen you since…dear God, you better leave before you're found out. Yami still angered about what you said."

"It was only the truth deares," she said, sipping her tea. "Besides, you two would have found out eventually."

"Yes, but that didn't give you an excuse to announce it at the council. And please hurry," Yugi said. He stroked Ryou's ears more for the neko to stay asleep.

"Alrighty then," Bathsheba said, exasperated. "It's time."

"Hm," said Yugi.

"I said it's time for you to fulfill his duty," Bathsheba pointed at Yugi's wings.

"Okay, and that is…?"

"I'm just the messenger, but if you want more information, go to the Nightmares."

Bathsheba was gone.

Yugi huffed. With the utmost care he laid Ryou on his wicker chair and went inside his side of the office. He shared the space with Yami for practical reasons and impractical ones.

Yugi's desk was a neat assortment of piled paper and trinkets compared to Yami's disaster on his desk. Most days, Yugi wondered how his husband found the documents he needed. Yugi sat in his chair and took out a small key for one of the drawers. The key was hidden in a Happy Lover pencil case.

The drawer opened to reveal a conch shell made of gold. Red had gifted it to Yugi some years after his wedding.

"A belated gift, among friends," the Nightmare said with his smooth voice.

Yugi bit his lip. It was now or never. He brought the shell to his lips and blew.

Gold dust engulfed the Half-Angel as his body started to disappear.


	3. Chapter 3

Red stands watch as the rest of the transmutation completes. Standing there is the Queen of Shadows, King of Games, and Half-Angel, Yugi Motou. Bloo jumps off the roof to greet the disoriented royal.

"Yugi, good to see you, how've you been? Have you come to takeover? Are you here for more riddles? Gosh, it's been yyyeeeeaaaarrrs!" Bloo finishes.  
Yugi extricates himself from her and goes to Red. Bloo puffs but returns to her original task of rain dancing.

"It's never gonna happen, Bonnie," Red yells at his ridiculous cousin.

"Says you!"

Yugi walks up the porch. He looks at Red. The angel fans out his wings and bites his lips. Red knows he is at a loss of what to say.

"Bathsheba came by today," he says.

"That is irrelevant to me," says Red. "Today could be last Tuesday as far as we're concerned."

Yugi nods.

"Time is topsy here. The days stretch endlessly or flash by, the same as the night. Why, there was once a rave that lasted a week by my calculations. Of course, there is always a margin of error."

"I suppose so." Yugi looks at the porch he stands on. The house is early Rococo mixed with English colonial from what Yugi can see on the porch. The whole house is a garish flamingo pink. "I think I remember this place. Or, rather, he does," Yugi says, pointing to his wings.

Red hums. "Yes, I am sure the years he stayed were memorable. Right now, Bloo was trying to jog that memory."

Yugi's brow creased but then he made an 'o' shape with his mouth.

"The dance," he said.

"Precisely. Now, as to the pleasure of your visit."

"It's time," Yugi said.

Red was taken aback but composed himself quickly.

He gestured Yugi to follow as he opened the ornate wooden doors—also pink—and led the angel inside the madness.

The foyer was sleek and whitewashed, matching the white marble floor. A staircase took up half the space, as Yugi followed Red to the steps. They walked up and Yugi looked around him; the walls had intricate patterns on then, all swerve curls and floral type. The floor was plain wood but shone like pearl. The hallways, as Yugi followed Red up countless flights of stairs, had portraits, busts, and pedestals of various things. On the way, the creatures of the house would stop and ask Red for advice. It was funny, how familiar this felt.

Consciously, Yugi knew he had never been in the house, or mansion, for how big it was, but the memories of the angel surfaced. Yugi could imagine falling into step with Red every day, along with Bloo or Wally, and making sure all the Nightmares in this domain were happy. Yugi sighed, but it did not feel like the ones from earlier. No, this was from an existence passed, for the aching remembrance of one life for another.

0000000000000

 _Five days later_

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry," Ryou kept whispering in a mantra.

Atem heard him from across the room. The poor neko was berating himself again. Atem pinched the bridge of his nose. The best thing to do now was to summon Akefia back from the search, but the king needed his best men on the task. His aibou was still missing.

The gods were aimlessly searching in the most hazardous regions of the realm. The Sevens Crying Sea was infested with chimera islands, giant squids, naga and other carnivorous things that swallowed ships whole; Slifer flew over it now, sniffing out for his master. Obelisk was in the Calamite Underground, where the earthdiggers dwelled. The creatures were peaceful enough, but they did not take lightly to strangers. Ra was near the Tundras. He used his phoenix form to ward off the wendigoes where most were frozen dead in seconds of their presence.

All in all, Atem and the gods scoured the lands for the missing Queen. No one had known of the golden dust hidden under Yugi's desk, or the broken conch shell in the drawer because when it was revealed the Queen was nowhere in the palace, a panic spread throughout the realm. When that happens, rationale flutters out the window.

00000000

 _Five days-or a few hours-or thirty seven minutes_

"Here," said Red.

"Finally," Yugi exclaimed. The walk up the stairs was over and he and Red were stopped in front of a stained glass door. The picture on the glass was of a valley with red hues and blues to represent Autumn forest with a stream of water. A deep nostalgia passed through Yugi.

"It can't be Autumn now," he said in daze. "I've only been gone for seven weeks in December."

Yugi clapped his hands over his mouth. That made no sense. He was sure there were only four weeks of each month; somehow, his mind supplied, there were ways to make each day, each hour, bleed more until November could be a year and March was gone by the second blooming of flowers. He looked at Red, whose face betrayed nothing.

"My friend," he said. "He was leaving in Autumn to look for a suitable host. I never saw him after the third month of October."

"I…"Yugi said. His throat constricted. "That makes…absolute sense to me. I-I don't know how—"

"Memories," Red said. "Memories are fickle. They are not linear but cyclical and depend on emotion than sight and mind. You, Half-Angel, hold memories of another, but they are yours."

Yugi was dumbfounded. He looked at the door again. The angel's m—Yugi's mind supplied that he had made this office with the glass as to know the passing of seasons. Heaven had no such thing because it was simply unneeded. In here, everything he stored was hidden. No one knew his mission and he liked to forget—which Yugi did—so the whole thing was a mystery.

Yugi lifted his palm and placed it on the handle. The door opened for him alone. A screech came from the hinges as the door swung out. Yugi stepped in; Red, because he respected his old friend and the Queen, stayed outside and closed the door.

There were vases. Dozens of vases littering the floor and the desk; curtains were drawn, but a light emanated the room in a soft yellow glow. Yugi found the source to be a candelabra. The flames were lit and did not diminish the birch wax. Yugi walked to it. Lying next to it, as if placed there for the day, was a journal. Yugi grabbed the journal. It was small, new, and when he opened it had one word written on the first page: _Mask._

Yugi trembled with fear. The word was not a particular terrifying one, but at that moment he knew what the angel could not do, what he had done, and could not repeat. Yugi closed the journal and held himself as he shivered. The memories were full force now.

Two cries of agony in the Dead and the headless infants in the angel's arms. The creature holding the heads and begging, pleading, to put them back on, wanting his babes back. The cauldron smelling of burnt flesh and dried blood and the night, just an expanse of dark night. The creature lashing out at the angel with his claws and teeth, ripping off part of his foliage. He did not care. He flew and flew and flew in a place where time is irrelevant.

Yugi, shaking got up. He felt more ill and aged than ever before. He looked at the door and knew Red was still there, just as he knew this room did not have any windows.

"Yami," he whispered. It was only then that he felt the dried tears on his face. "I need…" he said. "I need to get back home."

"I can't let you," said Bathsheba. She stood erect in front of Yugi and held her hand for Yugi to take it. "I'm afraid," she paused with the most pitying expression on her youthful face. "That it has been done."

Yugi whimpered.

"However, Yugi, unlike him, you can save them."

"Yes, anything," Yugi said. And then he vanished before the guardian angel did.


	4. Chapter 4

**I can honestly say, I did not mean for this chapter to be a cliffhanger. But I felt it right to leave the story there because I am the writer. So, please don't be mad and nearly all will be explained in the next chapter, along with flashbacks.**

* * *

It was night, but a soft glow emitted from the trees and the starless sky held a moon like orb. Yugi shivered at the sight, part familiar but so strange.

Ahead of was the mission the angel failed. It was several shades of purple and sitting on a stump. Next to it were the remains of a dark spell; the cauldron still warm. Yugi looked at what appeared to be four places of disturbed earth. He shivered more now, feeling tremors.

"I knew you would come," it said.

Yugi gulped, but held his ground as the creature rose from its perch. It was no taller than most monsters, but it had an aura of menace about it. Yugi looked up into its grey eyes and felt pity, so deep and hollow that he almost regretted what he had to do.

The creature, a male, lunged at the angel and Yugi swiftly dodged him and brought out his tsurugi. The creature deflected and aimed for Yugi's wings. He jumped but not before the creature scratched his hip. Yugi hissed at the stinging pain in his leg and staunched the blood flow with his left hand.

"Interesting," the creature said. "I was not expecting Memphis's replacement to be competent."

"Yeah," said Yugi. "I didn't know you'd be so cruel."

The creature's long frame tensed. He growled at Yugi, baring his yellowed sharp teeth.

"Be careful of your arrogance, Queen. You may hold his task, but only makes this harder for you."

Again the two battled. The creature produced a mace and swung it expertly at Yugi who dodged each blow, but had little area to move in. He started to pant, wondering how long they had been at it.

The creature threw the mace at Yugi's head. With all his strength and magic, Yugi summoned a blue flame to his sword. He flung his tsurugi forward straight through the mace. In halves it split until it was nothing but steaming metal. Yugi breathed and readied himself for the next attack.

A small whimper began, and then another joined it.

The creature shook as he glanced toward the bushes.

Yugi took this one chance and aimed. The creature, whose name was Lavender, fell. He was not dead, but impaired. The arm would reattach and where Yugi struck him in the heart would regenerate in a matter of minutes.

With that, Yugi spread the bushes open and saw two pairs of grey eyes stare at him.

 _Back in the Shadow Realm_

Atem was not sure how the urge to rifle through Yugi's desk possessed, but he was furious not to do it sooner. The dust at the bottom, under the legs was not from this realm. It was proven by Isis when she ran the tests. The dust showed no sign of any world. However, that meant they knew where it came from and where Yugi was.

"The Nightmares," whispered Ryou. The poor neko was shaken and Akefia embraced him tightly as their king appeared to prepare for war.

"We've had much to resent from those cretins, but our world has always stayed on good terms. No more!" he yelled for the whole palace to hear.

"Get me the generals and send an alert to the four corners of the realm," Atem said.

The room at large hesitated. Mahado and Seth, who usually followed commands shuffled their feet. It was not until brave Kisara spoke up that their concerns were voiced.

"Your Majesty," she said softly, "We will lose and perish going to war with Nightmares."

Atem glared at her. She looked without fear.

"I will risk my life and no one else's, but I need a small army and to alert the other rulers."

"Yes," Kisara said. "And where do you take this army. The human world will surely notice a large contingency."

"We'll find another way," Atem said through clenched teeth.

Kisara nodded. "The Nightmares don't live on the same existence as we do. They are in an entirely different plane, Your Majesty. Also, the only way for us to possibly enter their world is through the dreams of human children."

Atem's demeanor sagged under his in-law's logic. He sat down defeated.

"Then I cannot save him," he whispered.

00000000000000000000

Yugi held the babies. Twins. Lavender had made twins of his own design. Humans—or something—born of souls in Purgatory; Yugi felt sick thinking of what had to be done to make these two. They were alike in every feature, down to the birthmark. Yugi rocked them as Crackers returned with the heated milk.

He thanked the Nightmare and went on to feed the crying infants.

"What do I do?" he said.

000000000000000

The King was fading. Over a fortnight had passed since the disappearance of the Queen and no one had any trace. The court spent most days on matters of regional importance, none of them commenting on the King's absence and the bags under Lord Seth's eyes.

Mana, the young magician who was still quite brash, was the only one to attempt coaxing the royal.

"Uncle, don't give up," she said through the giant ornate door. "I know things seem bleak now, but Yugi will return. There's nothing that can keep him from us." Silence greeted her. She knocked the door. "He's coming back to us." Nothing. "The Nightmares love him. They are not holding him prisoner." She rapped on the door, praying Atem would answer. When still reticence greeted Mana, she lost the short temper she had. "Just rot! Okay then, rot in your own self-pity and weep while Seth and my father hold this kingdom together. You're not the only one who's worried. Ryou nearly cut himself when we knew of Yugi's location! So, I don't feel sorry for you, but just know you're hurting us more with this..thi…stupid…."

Drained the young magician slumped on the floor and sobbed. She did not feel the door open or the chest she was laying on as the tears wracked her body. Once tremors began, the King carefully placed her head on his shoulder to cradle her through the aftermath.

"I know," he whispered. "I know."

 _Three Days Later_

On an ordinary day, the brisk breeze rose on the west tower holding. Two guards in passing felt the surge of strange magic and both leaned over the palace, bows at the ready for any sign of disruption.

Further on the ground, two young diplomats' children were drawing on the palace when a bright light appeared. The children retreated quickly to the other side of the wall hoping to hide away from whatever appeared.

The light dissipated with silver flecks and to the surprise of all four witnesses, the Queen Yugi stood there, his wings unfurled and two bundles cradled in his arms.

The children ran to him, ignorant of the bundles, and screamed.

"Queen! Queen!" they yelled in excitement. The two were sisters of a naga and they both clutched around the Queen's side. Yugi tried to calm them, however, the sudden appearance of two guards startled. The guards were ogres and they made quite a landing, shaking the earth.

"Your Majesty, Queen Yugi of the Angels," they said, addressing Yugi's title.

All this ruckus did not disturb the two bundles in Yugi's arms.

After some hurried talking and reassurance that he was fine, the small group was led into the castle by the ogres and the two sisters ran off, supposedly to inform their parents they found the queen. Yugi was left with the two ogres who bowed to him and stayed close by.

Once they entered the inner parts of the palace energy started to flow through the walls and floors. Yugi heard gasps and screams on his way back to the throne and shuddered.

The doors, familiar and strong, were in front of him and he hesitated to have them opened. The guards who were with him had a look of apprehension. Then, just like all those years ago, the doors opened to reveal his Yami, upon his throne and the council staring back.

Mana inhaled.

Ishizu dropped her folders.

Marik and Remy stared.

Mahad held Isis up.

Ryou ran to Yugi's side and Akefia followed.

Seth went pale in the face and tears pooled at Kisara's eyes.

Atem, slowly got up from his throne. He walked in a trance to Yugi, who had Ryou at his feet sobbing with Akefia rubbing circles on the poor man.

Approaching, Atem stopped and held out his palm. He placed it on Yugi's cheek.

The infants in his arms chose that moment to awaken and let out two piercing wails.


	5. Chapter 5

**So, there is a lot in this chapter and if some things are still sketchy, please inform me.**

* * *

"What in the Shadow's name are those?!" yelled the ogre on Yugi's left.

"Babies," said the one on his right, dumbfounded.

Atem stared in shock at the matching infants in Yugi's arms. They were pink and bald with mushed up faces. Atem leaned in closer. Yugi began to rock the two and hush them. They were male, the King guessed, and twins obviously. His wife cradled them so tenderly and seemed truly distressed to have them upset. A dark, perilous drop hit Atem in the stomach.

 _No_ , he thought. _Yugi said he was mine._

The King rationalized the thought, but still, the time in the Nightmares' realm was off anything resembling coherency and Yugi had been gone for a long period.

"No," this time he whispered. "They're not…"

Yugi, who finally calmed down the twins, looked up to his husband. The room at large seemed shocked and scandalized. Yugi crept toward his Yami.

"Yami, please, before you make any conclusions, let me explain," he pleaded.

Atem bit his lip and looked at his love. Yugi was exhausted, his wings were tangled, and he had little composure in his stance. Atem waved his hand and three servants appeared. He gave them orders to take Yugi to their chambers and get him—and the babes—anything they needed.

Ryou, at this point, was leaning against Akefia in wonderment at the small babes in Yugi's arms. Akefia nuzzled his head and watched their returned Queen leave. Atem got the room back in order to continue the impending embargo on the sea creatures in the southern isles.

"I think," Akefia said with a smirk, "we were wrong about never getting direct heirs to the throne."

 _Flashback, 27 years previous_

Seto Kaiba was not so easily swayed by Mokuba's pleading, but he had to admit defeat when the young Kaiba did not speak to him for weeks. That is how, on Sunday (in Japan), they were traveling through some strange straight-out-of-Pegasus's head palace, with his doppelganger as their guide. Kisara, the women with silver hair, also guided them through the many halls, corridors, stairs, and stairs in this godforsaken place.

"And here is the west tower, where our archers and sentinels stand watch for any intruders…Along this corridor we will see the busts of some of our most well-known writers, like Rosencats and Guldenstern…And now onto the…"

For hours it was walking and hearing the trivia of the palace. Seto was near mad with inner fury if this continued. Mokuba seemed fascinated; of course it just so happen that Noah was there. They continued the journey till lunch where Seth departed with a bow.

"All right, so I am assured, you three are starving after all that," she said cheerily.

"Yeah, I could eat a horse," Mokuba said.

"I've heard that horses are quite tough," Noah replied.

Kisara hummed in agreement.

The Kaiba brothers gave each other a look, but decided not to comment.

The meal was finger sandwiches with marzipan and toad lips, cream of newt eyes, caviar and buttercup tea. The taste of the food was better than the sound. Seto ate the caviar only and asked for a glass of hot water. Mokuba had five of the sandwiches.

Finished, the small group headed to the next destination.

"The portraits you see are not originals. No, during the reign of Zork, this whole half of the palace was burnt in the first raids. These family portraits were recreated from memory by a telepathic painter and some of the artists who did the other paintings as gifts were fortunate enough to have sketches and reinvented their works." Kisara said. "You can walk around and look. There are lots of these and if you have any questions, just ask me."

Noah led Mokuba to some paintings in the far wall, leaving Seto to browse the others.

He scowled when he came upon the one of Yugi and that freak. Going down he found the members of the current monarch. Seth was there, Kisara, and the parents and grandparents. Seto halted at a painting of two men. One was dark and tall with a brown beard, like the one next to him. Next to him was a man dressed in flowing robes, who had cropped hair and almond eyes, like Seto. Exactly like Seto. He looked down and noticed what at first glance was a belly but upon closer inspection looked to be a pregnant bump.

Seto stepped and was greeted by Kisara.

"That's Seth's mother. You really do have his eyes," she said wistfully.

"How…." Seto breathed.

Kisara seemed to stare at him, but then realization hit her.

"Oh, pardon, I often forget; Seth should have told you, but Shadow men and women are not so restricted in lineage. They can impregnate certain individuals with magic. Now, how it work…is a bit daunting for first timers," Kisara said. "You see, when they marry, there is the obvious who is the more…dominant type I suppose and depending on the relationship, the Shadowman can impregnate their wedded three times."

"Only three," said Seto.

"Yes," Kisara said. "It is because the body can only take so much foreign magic in it and so three times is the limit in hopes for a baby."

Seto had regained his composure, but upon hearing this, he again looked at the painting of Yugi and his freak. They were snuggled together in fine clothing, the rings visible for all to see. Seto balled his hands into fists and felt his scowl deepen.

"It's a shame," said another voice.

Both Seto and Kisara looked to Seth standing behind them.

"What is?" said Seto. He truly did not care, but he needed to get back to reality.

"Our princess will never know that joy," he said. His shoulders sagged at that and the tour continued.

 _Return to present-In the King's Chambers_

Two bayonets were laid on the floor for Yugi and he carefully put the twins in them. They were fed, changed, bathed, and changed again. Yug was stalling. Atem was sitting on the edge of the bed, watching them with a tumbler of fire whiskey in his hand.

Yugi stood, grateful for the clean robe and walked to his Yami.

"Before anything," Atem said. "Just tell me…are they mine?"

"No, and they're not mine either," Yugi said.

Atem nodded and took a large sip of his whiskey. The orange glow was offset by the blue liquid flame spurting out. Yugi sighed and felt his frustration and despair over the last few days.

"I didn't even know it was that long," he said. "I knew the time in there was strange, but to me it was barely two days. I am sorry." He choked.

Atem grabbed him and held him firmly.

"Atem I don't know everything. What I have from the past…whatever are fragments and I think I killed something or at the very least injured it badly. What I do know is how those beings came into creation and it frightens me."

The King was so rarely out of place that he only nodded again.

"There is a creature. He is a Nightmare, but his connections to his kids were never-ending and he would take them. The others caught him and banished him to a part of Purgatory that they could enter. It was there he found a book that shouldn't be filled with monstrosities outside of any realm. There the creature read them and found one to his liking. It was a birth potion."

Yugi stopped and took Atem's drink. He sipped while his lips quivered.

"The potion…t-th-e-e p-potion asked for a sacrifice. One babe for two untainted souls. Atem," Yugi said. He leaned forward and gripped his husband's arm in a vice grip. "Those two in there are made from that potion, that abomination, and four babies."

Atem was pale and shaking as Yugi.

"What…What do we do?" he asked.

Nothing was said, but then Yugi looked toward the bayonets.

"They will grow to be more powerful than any being in this realm or the next. Red," he paused. "Red of the Nightmares tried to coax me into giving them to him and his house."

Atem waited and observed. Yugi stared at the babes with a restraint in his face. Atem looked closer. The Half-Angel was sad. Joyful. Depressed. Wondering. Fearful.

"What are we going to do with them?" Atem said.

"Keep them," Yugi said. "I-I cannot leave them to the Nightmares, dear God I fear they will retaliate. The only other option is death." Yugi let go of Atem's arms. "I will not allow that. Atem, they babies, so harmless, yet when they grow their powers will multiply and generate. I don't know what will happen. They have the potential to rival the Leviathan and you."

Yugi stared into Atem's eyes. He took another sip from the glass and sighed.

"This is too much. I cannot ask you or anyone to take on this responsibility, but I must. Memphis, the angel, was meant to stop this at any cost. I can't take their lives. And I will raise them and I can't ask that of you. So," Yugi looked atAtem. "Will you accept them, even knowing all this? Will you learn to love them? I do already and I was aware of this before. Please, think of this—"

"Yugi,"Atem said, his gaze soft and full of love. "You're not asking me anything or anyone else. What you have done is brought me heirs and that is more than we can ask of you. I knew you couldn't have our children and now we have them."

"Atem you're not listening. This won't just be having children. This is parenting the two most destructive beings to any world. Furthermore, I can't imagine what will happen when the others find out the whole truth. What they are and where their origins came from are not something that can stay secret. Atem, really think on this."

"I have," he said standing. "And it is decided. Yugi, we have twins."

In the end, Yugi thought, there was no need for so much worry.


End file.
